Why NetSuite?
NetSuite ERP The World’s #1 Cloud ERP Solution NetSuite (NYSE: N) is the world’s #1 cloud ERP solution. NetSuite ERP provides comprehensive, proven financial/ERP capabilities that integrate with your broader back-office, sales and service processes. Since 1998, NetSuite has been enabling businesses to transform their financial performance and processes, with over 10,000 organizations of every size across a broad range of industries trusting their businesses to NetSuite. They’re slashing IT costs, improving accounting efficiency, streamlining order and procurement processes, eliminating onerous spreadsheet-based reporting and improving overall employee productivity. NetSuite ERP/Financials can integrate with your existing CRM and web investments, providing you with a cloud financial management system woven into your broader business systems, or you can grow into the rest of NetSuite’s solutions by seamlessly adding NetSuite CRM, NetSuite Ecommerce, NetSuite Professional Services Automation (PSA) or global business management capabilities when the time is right for your business. Benefits experienced by organizations using NetSuite include • Reduced IT costs by 50% or more • Accelerated financial close by 20%–50% • Cut order-to-cash cycle by 50%+ • Reduced invoicing costs by 25%–75% • Reduced days sales outstanding (DSO) by 10%–20% • Reduced audit preparation time by 50% Why NetSuite ERP? Comprehensive, Scalable Cloud ERP NetSuite automates all back-office processes across financial management, revenue management, fixed assets, order management, billing, inventory management and more. NetSuite drives efficient integrated processes from order to cash through to procure to pay. Real-Time Financial Reporting from Summary to Detail Built-in business intelligence provides a clear view from summary financial performance down to the most granular transaction detail. Everyone from the CFO to the accounts receivable clerk gets a personalized view of the key performance indicators (KPIs) and reports for their role, and can instantly create the reports they need when they need them. Slash IT Costs and Dramatically Accelerate Deployment NetSuite’s cloud delivery enables businesses to run ther financial management processes without having to maintain costly on-premise IT infrastructure and resources. The result is savings of 50% or more and accelerated delivery, along with important benefits such as automated upgrades, security and data management. Securely Access ERP from Anywhere NetSuite enables employees to securely manage accounting processes from anywhere —whether remote employees who are processing invoices or executives checking in on financial performance from their mobile devices. NetSuite makes it easy to hire the best talent regardless of location, and leverage the most cost-effective location for resources. Designed to Meet Specific Industry Needs NetSuite provides specific industry editions for manufacturers or wholesale distributors with multi- site inventory and production, professional services organizations with complex multi-currency client billing, software companies with advanced revenue recognition needs and more. NetSuite’s diverse universe of customers represents a variety of industries including financial services, high tech, media/ publishing, non-profit, telecom, manufacturing, wholesale distribution, retail and more. Easy Integration with Your Existing Systems You can easily integrate NetSuite ERP with your existing CRM and ecommerce investments, supporting real-time transaction and master data flows between these systems. Additionally, with NetSuite ERP, you gain the flexibility to grow into NetSuite’s broader suite of CRM and ecommerce capabilities when you need to. Enterprise-Class Security, Availability and Data Management With certifications such as SAS 70 Type II, PCI DSS and US-EU Safe Harbor, NetSuite delivers the utmost compliance and security confidence. Delivered by a Trusted Cloud Solution Provider As a public company with strong cash reserves and extensive international operations, NetSuite gives its customers the assurance that they’re partnering with a company that has the resources to drive their long-term success. Nucleus Partners: Businesses running NetSuite have reduced close times by 20%–50%, reduced billing costs 25%–75%, and improved DSO by 10%–20%. NetSuite ERP Features Comprehensive Financial Management NetSuite’s financial management provides you with everything you need to automate your accounting processes. NetSuite accelerates the financial close and improves revenue recognition processes. Automated billing and collections management reduces days sales outstanding (DSO). Powerful procurement and employee management streamlines vendor management approval processes, and management of time, expenses and payroll. And NetSuite’s complete multi-currency management enables you to book orders across currencies with confidence. Powerful Financial Reporting, Budgeting and Planning NetSuite provides packaged financial reporting, together with a full-featured, easy-to-use financial report builder that enables formatted customized reporting against real-time financials. In addition, NetSuite’s optional Financial Planning module eliminates spreadsheets and accelerates budgeting, planning and forecasting cycles. • Provides more than 100 standard reports, including income statements, balance sheets, consolidated reports, variance reports and side-by-side comparisons—ideal for internal or external reporting• NetSuite’s Financial Report Builder supports flexible layout, formatting and calculations to easily meet country-specific and SEC reporting requirements • NetSuite Financial Planning accelerates the planning process with integrated collaborative planning, supporting multiple budgeting scenarios, sophisticated “what-if” modeling, planning approval processes and budget variance analysis Full Multi-Currency Support and Internationalization NetSuite ERP provides complete multi-currency management, sales tax management and comprehensive compliance with local accounting regulations. You can easily upgrade to NetSuite OneWorld when your business needs it for complete multi-subsidiary management and financial consolidation. • Provides complete currency management for 190+ currencies • Simplifies the period-end close process with automated currency revaluation • Accommodates different local accounting, taxation and business practices • Complies with international sales tax, VAT, and GST and EC regulation • Internationalized and localized to multiple languages (see website for details) Complete Fixed Asset Management NetSuite’s fixed asset management capabilities support detailed asset management including maintenance schedules and insurance, while providing tight integration that creates accounting entries and fixed assets from purchases to ensure that no equipment slips through the cracks. • Manages the complete fixed asset lifecycle from acquisition to depreciation to retirement • Tightly weaves asset acquisition process into accounting processes • Reports on all assets, current valuations, asset types and more Flexible Revenue Recognition Management NetSuite ERP provides complete support for all key revenue recognition standards, automates revenue recognition calculation and delivers dashboards and reporting for continual revenue recognition monitoring. • Supports revenue recognition schedules for all sales transactions, including sophisticated schedules such as percentage-based completion • Provides immediate notification when revenue is due to be recognized, while supporting workflows and thresholds to support strong controls and approvals Easy-to-Use Employee Management and Self-Service NetSuite provides an end-to-end solution for employee management that offers comprehensive time tracking, incentive compensation, expense reporting and payroll tools, all built into a self-service portal that any employee can access 24x7. • Complete manager and employee self-service with an online portal for personnel to enter and track timesheets, expense reports, purchase orders and more • Content management centralizes corporate policies and benefits information • Commissions management automates calculation, speeds commission plan roll-out and automates commission reporting • Optional NetSuite Premier Payroll provides full-service payroll processing and back-office integration2 Flexible Bid-to-Bill and Recurring Billing Management NetSuite’s billing and invoicing management automates one-off invoices as well as complex recurring, time and project-based billing. It frees up employees, increases billing speed and accuracy, and improves customer satisfaction. • Automates invoice creation by calculating sales tax, finance charges and discounts based on payment terms • Provides flexibility to bill in advance or arrears, and prorate partial months • Supports easy management of different payment terms • Eliminates data re-entry by easily accepting payments from a wide array of payment vehicles, and supports issuing credits against invoices • Self-service capabilities enable customers to manage their own billing plans, payment options and information • Tracks time and expenses that feed into the billing process with automated accounting classification • Enables monitoring of DSO and customer aging trends Order-to-Cash Management NetSuite ERP fast tracks your order-to-cash process, whether integrating with your existing third- party CRM system or with NetSuite’s broader integrated CRM capabilities. 3rd Party CRM, or NetSuite CRM NetSuite ERP • Converts approved sales orders and routes them to the finance team for invoicing and revenue recognition • Integrates order fulfillment with inventory management and suppliers, improving efficiency at every step • Eliminates errors via real-time, centralized management of all orders Request Approve Price Order Receive Match Pay • Incorporates pricing and discounting rules automatically into the quote process, enabling real-time quote management—even when using third-party CRM systems like salesforce.com • Supports price-level flexibility, including automated quotes based on volume discounts, negotiated pricing, tiered levels, etc • Automates revenue recognition by recognizing rules on how sales orders will be billed and fulfilled Contract Time & Billing Invoice Accept Renew • Self-service CustEoxmpeenrseCenter Secnhaebduleles customers to monitPoarymorednet r status • Integrates with existing CRM systems or with NetSuite CRM for end-to-end order management Complete Procure-to-Pay Management NetSuite’s purchasing and vendor management capabilities reduce spending on goods and services, streamline procure-to-pay processes and ensure compliance with corporate policies. Contract Time & Billing Invoice Accept Renew Expense Schedule Payment • Allows employees to create and track the status of purchase requisitions and orders through a self-service Employee Center that eliminates paper-based forms and associated errors • Enables tracking of approved purchase orders through to receiving, and moving them automatically to accounts payable Fulfill & Recognize Lead Opportunity Quote Order Renew • Enforces strong approval processes with workflow, routing aInvdoicaeudit trailRevenue • Integrated Vendor Center provides vendors with self-service access to purchase orders, accounts payable data and other key information Sophisticated Inventory and Fulfillment Management from Build to Ship NetSuite inventory and fulfillment management offers a complete set of capabilities that provide integrated supply chain management across the entire organization, from supplier to customer. • Provides real-time, detailed visibility into key inventory and supply chain management measures, including inventory trends, stock on order, supplier on-time performance, fulfillment measurements and more • Complete bin management support enables easy tracking of the exact location of items in stock within the warehouse • Multiple location inventory management enables easily managing which warehouse location will receive or fulfill an order • Supports multiple units of measure for selling, buying and costing each item across all channels • Inventory cost management automatically calculates landed cost, and provides a variety of costing methods including LIFO, FIFO and Average and Standard Costing • Matrix item management enables easy support for items that vary based on attributes such as colors and sizes • Supports serialized assemblies with support for serial and lot numbers • Integrated demand planning forecasts required inventory levels based on historical data, sales forecasts, average trends and seasonal fluctuations • Automates reorder points based on average lead time, historical or seasonal-based sales demand and number of days’ supply for hassle-free maintenance of preferred stock levels • Ease of integration and vendor self-service provides complete support for drop-ship based business models • Provides packaged shipping integration with USPS, FedEx and UPS • Provides online access to order and payment history, and shipment status SuiteCloud Platform Real-Time Dashboards and Analytics NetSuite ERP delivers built-in, real-time financial dashboards, reporting and analytics that allow you to continually monitor personalized KPIs and access the latest management and financial reports as part of your everyday activities. • Real-time financial dashboards monitor financial measures that are important to your role— whether a CFO, controller, finance manager or analyst • Provides personalized visibility into bookings, billings, receivables, period-on-period performance, actual vs. budget and actual vs. forecast, and more • Easily drill down from high level measures—all with only a few clicks • Complete self-service reporting enables easy ad hoc report creation Flexible Customization Using SuiteCloud Platform NetSuite provides limitless cloud customization to adapt to business change, including sophisticated forms management, graphical workflow management, scripting, web services and more. Businesses that run NetSuite can customize with confidence, as all customizations automatically migrate with every new NetSuite release, eliminating risk of “version-lock.” With SuiteFlow, power users can quickly create point-and-click, rules-based workflows that automate and streamline business processes—such as creating a tailored, automated collections process. SuiteCloud SuiteTalk and SuiteScript provide comprehensive web services and procedural logic to support integration and custom business logic, enabling businesses to weave NetSuite into internal and external systems, and tailor it to support specific business processes. A set of third-party solutions at the SuiteApp (www.suiteapp.com) partner directory offers additional flexibility to enrich and extend NetSuite.